


If I Can’t Feel It In My Chest, I’m In The Wrong Damn Place

by Rogue21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, F/M, M/M, Omnics, Romance, other ships will be added as the story progresses, same with characters, timeline is a little convoluted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracer heads back to King’s Row to meet up with an old friend and convince her to join the Overwatch program and Junkrat and Roadhog, in true bro style, decide to tag along for moral support. Unfortunately Tracer’s friend has changed since their last encounter as she’s now a wanted criminal by the authorities known across the world as Nightwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now Arriving At King’s Row

Tracer leapt into the air and teleported to the ground as Roadhog casually walked off the carrier with Junkrat on his shoulder.

“Now while we’re here remember, no inciting a riot Jamison and no blowing up stuff not after last time you were here,” Tracer told Junkrat as they headed down towards a small building of flats.

“Oh but he was a fucking suit, he deserved it!” Junkrat protested remembering the incident where he and Roadhog blew up a building full of drones under the orders of a fancy schmuck in a suit who promised them a lot of cash only to find out that the schmuck was setting them up so he could commit insurance fraud.

“Yeah, a bad suit,” Roadhog agreed as they followed Tracer.

“Bad suit or not, no blowing stuff up and if I see that tire of your flying down the street…well you’ll just have to explain to Head Office why you arrived back at HQ in a crate,” she said to him slightly irritated.

“Why are we even here Lena, there weren’t even any call outs for Overwatch to come here?” Junkrat asked her as he hopped off Roadhog and onto the floor.

“We’re here visiting an old friend of mine Jamison, I haven’t seen her since I joined the program but I’m certain that I can convince her to join now that a new position has opened up, she hates seeing what King’s Row is doing to the Omnics and wants to at least stop it before it gets worse,” Trace replied as they entered the building.

“Is she pretty?” Roadhog asked curiously. Junkrat gave him a weird stare as to why Roadhog would ask such a question.

“Why would you want to know that?” he asked him.

“I’m just asking,” Roadhog replied. He liked knowing things about people, how many rockets could Pharah launch at once, is Mercy actually an angel, was McCree really dating Hanzo Shimada, and why did Jack always wear that visor? These were all legitimate questions to him, and knowing if Tracer’s friend was pretty also counted as a legitimate question.

“She always had nice hair, and I guess she has pretty eyes, who knows I haven’t seen her in eight years, when I spoke to her on the console she said she lived in this building on the fifth floor,” Tracer said.

“Well then let’s meet the lovely lady,” Junkrat said bounding along up the stairs. Roadhog and Tracer glanced at each other before walking up the stairs. Tracer knew Roadhog would be responsible on this trip, but Junkrat’s idea of fun involved his grenade launcher and stuffed toys lined up in a row. No what he needed was a distraction, a hobby that doesn’t involve destruction. Roadhog’s hobby was flower crowns and knitting, something that surprised everyone, Hanzo most of all after Roadhog surprised him with one made of cherry blossoms. Hanzo didn’t know if it sweet or highly inappropriate. When they reached the fifth floor Tracer heard the sound of sirens outside, crime had risen in King’s Row and Overwatch was struggling to keep it contained with the increasing tension between the humans and Omnics. She paused outside of a flat where the door had been kicked in and the lock broken.

“That’s odd, Dany?” she called entering the flat. Junkrat and Roadhog stood in the doorway as Tracer looked around, the place was trashed as if Roadhog has thrown his chain around the room; the windows were broken, the sofa wrecked and the television had a big hole in the glass.

“Dany!” Tracer called again as she noticed the broken window and the breeze making the curtains flutter. She then saw blood on the glass, on the fire escape outside and a King’s Row police gun lying on the floor. “Oh no,” she gasped and got out her guns.

“What happened?” Roadhog asked.

“The police were sent after her, we have to find her, oh Dany what did you do this time?” she said breaking off the rest of the glass and climbing out. Junkrat followed her leaving Roadhog standing there. He looked at the window and knew he would not fit through and sighed through his mask.

“Bastards,” he muttered before leaving the flat. Stupid tiny British windows, he thought as he trudged down the stairs towards the ground floor. No doubt they would have left without him and he would have to hitch a ride back to the King’s Row safe house and wait for them.

 

* * *

 

Outside Junkrat was struggling to keep up with Tracer’s teleporting as they searched King’s Row for this ‘Dany’ friend of hers. As he ran after her, his prosthetic leg got caught by an uneven cobblestone and he fell forwards and hit the ground hard. He groaned in pain cursing his fake leg and the radioactive explosion that took it. He stood up and saw Tracer was gone and Roadhog was nowhere to be found.

“Oh that’s just bloody great,” Junkrat cried dramatically throwing his arms in the air. Now what was he supposed to do, Roadhog had the address of the safe house and Tracer had probably teleported to the other side of King’s Row. “Well, guess I’ll find something to blow up then,” he muttered to himself and then set off down the direction of a rather grim looking alley.

 

* * *

 

After a half hour of wandering the alleys Junkrat finally had to admit to himself that he was lost. He had forgotten which way he had come from and which way led back to the main square. As he turned a corner he saw sitting in a corner an Omnic visibly shivering, if such a thing was possible.

“Where am I?” Junkrat asked the Omnic.

“Omnic territory, it’s our safe haven…until the police come,” the Omnic replied before it got up and then fled. Junkrat stood there dumbfounded for a moment before he heard a rattle from a nearby dustbin. He looked at the bin and it rattled again, something was in there. Carefully he approached it and watched the lid rattle slightly. Suddenly someone burst from the dustbin screaming him in terror and Junkrat screamed back. When they both stopped screaming, Junkrat realised that it was a young woman hiding in the dustbin

“Who the hell are you?” she demanded in a strong British accent that was eerily similar to Tracer’s accent.

“Who the hell are you?” Junkrat asked back.

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second.” They had reached an impasse…somehow. But then voices and dogs barking were heard and she spotted torchlights heading their way.

“Well whoever you are, get in the bin now before they find us,” she said gesturing to the other dustbin. Junkrat glanced at her and then at the bin and then shrugged.

“Well I am garbage,” he said and climbed into the other dustbin. The woman put the lid back over her bin but kept a look out from a small slit between the bin and the lid. Junkrat did the same as they saw three King’s Row policemen walking past with dogs. They stopped and looked around with one of the policemen eying the bins with suspicion before they all moved on. This was odd to Junkrat, why would King’s Row police be in Omnic territory?

 

* * *

 

Once the police were gone, Junkrat climbed out of the dustbin and watched the woman climb out of the other one. In place of weapons she had black gloves that had small spikes in the knuckles. She had shin pads over black jeans and a bloodied white shirt that read ‘Pretty Reckless’.

“So…who are you?” Junkrat asked with a goofy smile.

“Dany, or according to every police force I’ve come across, Nightwave, which is honestly an awesome vigilante name,” Dany replied.

“And why were you hiding in a trash can?” Junkrat asked ignoring everything she said after her name.

“The police found out I’m trying to smuggle Omnics out of King’s Row, they’ll be safe in Numbani but the government is cracking down on the Omnics that are leaving,” she said.

“That explains why Lena got worried when we found your apartment trashed, I’m Junkrat by the way,” Junkrat said holding out his prosthetic arm.

“How do you know Lena?” Dany asked him as she ignored his hand and checked around the corner for any more police.

“We’re friends! Junkrat exclaimed with a grin hoping it was enough proof. Dany pursed her lips thoughtfully and turned back to Junkrat.

“Okay the coast is clear but we have to leave…I hope Thomas can wait another night,” she as she walked down the alley. Junkrat followed after her confused, who was Thomas and why was she hiding in a dustbin in the Omnic district. A distant crash took Dany’s attention and she began running, only to find Roadhog sitting on top of a large dustbin holding onto Tracer.


	2. Metal Hand

“Dany Morgenstern, what the hell did you do this time?” Tracer demanded as Roadhog gently put her down on the ground.

“Nice to see you too Lena,” Dany replied. Tracer then broke into a grin before running to hug her old friend.

“Oh it is good to see you, but seriously what happened in your flat, it looked wrecked,” she cried as Roadhog glared at Junkrat for ditching him.

“The police came, someone snitched and told them that I’m part of the smuggling gang getting Omnics to Numbani and-,” Dany’s explanation was cut short by a laser beam flying past her and hitting the wall.

“There she is, get her!” a King’s Row policeman yelled from down the street.

“Shit, they found us, well no use in running,” Dany said as she took off down the road towards the four policemen. They all followed and Junkrat watched in amazement as she then skidded towards a policemen, then gave him an uppercut with her right fist and then punched him in the gut with her left fist, which made a strange clanging sound against his metal chest piece, sending him flying ten feet backwards into a wall. The other policemen froze as Roadhog got out his chain and Tracer teleported ahead of them in front of the officers.

“Is there a problem officers?” she asked politely. The three other policemen stood there speechless for a moment.

“You’re from Overwatch,” one of them said noting the badge on her jacket.

“That’s right and we are in charge of bringing Dany Morgenstern here to headquarters, so whatever warrant you have over her head is rendered null and void by orders of the Overwatch Head Office,” Tracer informed them putting on her ‘official business’ voice.

“You’re in charge of bringing in the legendary Nightwave, we’ve been after her for years and you guys just show up and boom, all done now off to bed,” the second officer said slightly irritated by Tracer and her ‘business’ voice.

“And a matter for Head Office, so we shall be taking her into custody and you can worry about the crime wave that’s going on in King’s Row,” Tracer said giving him a stern look.

“Alright Miss, we understand come on, let’s get Frank to the hospital,” the first policeman said as he and the other went to help ‘Frank’, who was groaning on the floor. As they left Dany turned to Tracer.

“You’re not actually going to arrest me are you?” she asked confused. Tracer started laughing at her friend.

“No, but I do have one question, why did he call you ‘the legendary Nightwave’?” she replied passively.

“Yeah, and what was that weird sound your hand made when you punched him?” Junkrat asked her as he wandered on over to them.

“Oh that’s just my prosthetic hand,” Dany said taking off her left glove to reveal a shiny metal hand. She flexed the fingers and Junkrat gasped at it, it made his own prosthetic hand look like, well literal junk compared to the shiny contraption she had which seemed to have a neon blue glow in the design.

“Wait, when did you lose your hand?” Tracer asked in shock.

“Remember when you were ‘pronounced dead’ for six months, I lost it in a bad accident involving drones during that time, I’ve had three upgrades since then and my newest hand can really pack a punch, anyway, we should probably get off the streets, I saw some policemen go into the Omnic district, I was supposed to use tonight to help an Omnic escape but that’s when the pigs showed up,” Dany explained. This was a lot for Tracer to swallow, her friend was a rebel against the law prohibiting human and Omnic interaction, she had a metal hand, and it means that she was the ‘Nightwave’ that kept showing up in the criminal data bank, although no one knew it was Dany.

“Well you can’t stay in King’s Row, as you’re now considered a ‘prisoner of Overwatch’ so you’ll come with us back to HQ, you owe me that much after I saved your arse,” Tracer said.

“Yeah I owe you that much,” Dany agreed, she hadn’t seen Tracer in eight years and all of a sudden she was offering her help.

“You’ll be fine, Overwatch gave me immunity,” Roadhog added in. Immunity would be good, Dany thought.

“Alright Lena, let’s go,” she agreed. Junkrat leapt into the air with glee and launched a grenade into the air.

“Alright!” he cried as the grenade smashed through a window and exploded.

“WHAT DID I SAY!” Tracer then shouted at Junkrat. He smiled innocently at her.

“It was an accident?” he said hoping she would go easy on him.

 

* * *

 

 

And sure enough Junkrat was airmailed overnight back to Overwatch HQ in a crate, just as Tracer had promised. Everyone found it hilarious that morning when Jack and Gabriel opened the crate to see Junkrat fallout in a heap on the floor. When Dany reached Overwatch HQ, Tracer, Junkrat, and Roadhog were all summoned to Head Office to explain why they had brought back the legendary criminal known as Nightwave, not just known for smuggling Omnics out of King’s Row, but also causing property damage at Volskaya Industries and robbing a vault in Lijiang Tower as well as numerous offences in the US, and Europe. Apparently while Tracer was off learning to be a pilot and control her teleportation ability, Dany had been causing a lot of trouble with a vigilante gang known as the Kings and Queens.

 

* * *

 

 

Outside of Head Office, Dany was sitting on the floor when she saw Hanzo and McCree walk by in the midst of a very odd conversation.

“I thought you’d never ask Hanzo now tell me regular chaps or the one without the butt,” McCree asked before he spotted Dany sitting on the floor flexing her metal hand.

“I say go assless chaps, not sure why you’d want to though, you’d be very cold,” Dany commented as she looked up at them.

“And who are you?” Hanzo asked suspiciously.

“I am the legendary Nightwave, the thief, the assassin, the one who stole the equivalent of one billion dollars from Lijiang Tower,” she said standing up proudly and offering her metal hand for them to shake. McCree noticed her hand was surprised to see she was an amputee like himself.

“How’d you lose the hand?” he asked her curiously.

“Building explosion a few years ago, this is technically hand number three because the scientist in my group kept upgrading it alongside the various improvements in my strength, did you know I come from a family of super heroes?” she replied flexing the fingers on the hand. McCree chuckled at her answer.

“Right, you’re from the world famous Morgenstern family line, your grandfather is the legendary Sunrise Shotgun,” he said, his chuckle turning into mocking laughter. Dany stared at him with slight irritation.

“I am part of the Morgenstern family, I am Dany Morgenstern, the youngest one,” she told him. Hanzo’s mouth dropped in surprise, Sunrise Shotgun had visited Hanamura many times during his childhood.

“Edgar Morgenstern, the Sunrise Shotgun is your grandfather, it is an honour to meet one of his descendants, I am Hanzo of the Shimada Clan,” Hanzo said bowing formally to her.

“What was his power again?” McCree asked.

“Electromagnetic Manipulation, that trait got split amongst his kids and my father had the ability to manipulate electricity, I still don’t know what my powers are apart from my ability to punch people through walls,” Dany explained as Tracer, Junkrat, and Roadhog walked out of head office.

“Well Dany, I have good news, bad news, a job offer and a lecture for you,” Tracer said to her with a big grin.

“Okay, what are they?”

“The good news is you’re not under arrest, the bad news is Head Office can’t offer you immunity, so you’re still a worldwide criminal, the job offer is Head Office want you to join the Overwatch offense team, and the lecture is, how could you be so damn irresponsible by running off to become a bloody super villain with the Kings and Queens, do you know how much trouble you’ll be in when your family finds out?” Tracer said her tone shifting from cheery to melancholy, back to cheery, and then to angry. Junkrat pushed Tracer out of the way and wrapped his skinny arm around Dany.

“But the other good news is Roadie and I are going to be your coaches,” he said with a smile.

“My what?”

“We’re gonna train you,” Roadhog said.

“Also considering who you are Head Office wants Winston to take a look at you, see if you’re healthy and all that,” Tracer added on. “Now I’m off to find Gabe we do teleportation training on Thursdays, Jamie, Roadie, you’re responsible for Dany while I’m gone.” Tracer then teleported away down the corridor leaving them.

“Great, say Roadie, do you want to take me to see this Winston fellow?” she asked Roadhog.

“You guys do that, I’ll be in the garage,” Junkrat said before walking away from them and then taking off running.

“Wow he can really run in that peg leg,” Dany commented watching him speed down the corridor and turning left.

 

* * *

 

 

In the medical bay Mercy and Winston were fascinated by Dany and her unique abilities. They had taken her blood and a sample of her DNA, ran it through some fancy looking tech and were excited at the results.

“The Morgenstern genes are strong within you, you have at least six untapped powers not including your super strength,” Winston said. Six couldn’t be right to Dany, her father only had the one power and her brothers both possessed two powers each.

“I have seven unique powers overall, how is that possible?” she asked.

“Well you said your three brothers both possess two powers each, your grandfather had the Electromagnetism Manipulation ability which can birth many other abilities, how many children did your grandfather have?”

“Six, my father Darren, Aunt Hillary, Aunt Grace, Aunt Geraldine, Uncle Clive, and Uncle Edgar Junior,” Dany said.

“Six children all possessing the Electromagnetism Manipulation gene, meaning the gene is stored within the X chromosome, also calculating the fact that your father and your grandfather both married women who didn’t possess super powers, plus you possessing two X chromosomes due to your biology…” Winston trailed off muttering statistics and numbers whilst Mercy continued to evaluate Dany on her physical health.

“Well you look extremely healthy, which is a good thing but if you’re ever on a mission and you need healing you just give me a shout and I’ll be there,” Mercy said.

“Thank you, so are you like an Angel or something?” Dany asked. Mercy giggled at the question.

“No just the medic, but I am considered like a mother to the younger ones in the group,” she replied.

“The younger ones in the group?”

“She means D.Va, Lúcio, Junkrat and anyone else under thirty, you’d think they were all university students with the way they act,” Winston said walking over to Dany.

“I don’t know, Junkrat seems pretty cool,” she replied.

“Indeed,” Winston muttered. “But judging from your grandfather’s gene, the line of generation and power probability, as well as how many children your father had, you actually have fifty-eight point three percent of your grandfather’s powers, whilst it is likely that your brothers only have sixteen percent, if they only possess two powers each, and it seems according to my calculations that because the powers were stored in the X chromosomes, you having more powers than your brothers makes sense,” he explained. That made a lot of sense to Dany, but how was she going to access her untapped powers?


	3. Power Fist

After evaluations Roadhog returned to pick up Dany and bring her down to the garage where Junkrat was working on a car. McCree also decided to tag along while Hanzo was in meditation.

“And that’s the story of how I lost my arm,” McCree finished as they entered the garage. Roadhog took this as an opportunity to leave and go get some knitting done as Dany looked to see Junkrat bent over the engine of the car fixing something, not a bad view, she thought. Junkrat had changed into short black running shorts and a grey vest. He appeared to be mumbling stuff as he tinkered with the engine.

“Wow, makes me losing my hand look like a blender accident, also I have to say Gilbert did an excellent job on the nerve mechanics, I just have to twist my wrist anti-clockwise to take it off,” she said demonstrating and handing her hand to McCree. Where what would usually be a scar from the amputation, was a black disc with blue mechanics, like a fancy bracelet that engulfed the wrist.

“Impressive.” Dany smiled as McCree handed her the hand back and she secured it back on.

“So what’s the deal with you and Shimada?” she asked more curious about his relationship to Hanzo and why they would be talking about chaps.

“Hanzo and I are…,” McCree began.

“Fucking!” Junkrat answered, his head still under the hood of the car.

“Tactfully put Junkrat, you’re a man of many talents, but yes Hanzo and I are in a relationship.”

“Does everyone sleep with each other here?” Dany asked curiously.

“That’s not a question you should ask if you’re not prepared for the answer,” Junkrat added.

“Shut up Jamie,” McCree said to him. “Hanzo and I met on an assignment, we did a stakeout.”

“Which led to a make out,” Junkrat added. Dany giggled at the obvious rhyme. McCree however merely rolled his eyes. She glanced at the Australian still bent over the car engine and wandered over.

“So what’s your story then, how’d you get the name Junkrat?” she asked him.

“He lived in a garbage heap,” McCree said.

“Wrong there Cowboy, I was a Junker, see my home got obliterated and I lost an arm and leg because of it,” Junkrat told him in a rather smug tone.

“My story’s better,” McCree mumbled before tipping his hat to Dany and leaving the two of them. Dany leaned against the car her eyes mostly fixated on Junkrat’s behind whilst he was torso deep in the car engine. He smelled strongly of motor oil and…what appeared to be burned fibre.

“Sweet ride, yours?” she asked him.

“Actually it’s Emily’s I told her I could get the engine working without her having to replace it, it’s the least I can do for Lena since I broke my promise,” he replied as he stood up and wiped a smudge of oil from his face.

“Yeah she didn’t look too happy when that grenade went through that window.”

“What can I say, I’m a little trigger happy,” Junkrat said with a grin. Dany laughed as he spun the wrench around in his hand and put in into his tool belt around his waist. “So that hand, tell me about it,” he said gesturing to it. Dany smirked a little and removed it from her wrist and passed it to him.

“It was real bad, drones, police, and being in a coma for three days, only to come to and find out that my hand and nerves got badly damaged in the explosion because I tried to use my super strength to deflect a large piece of wall. There was nothing they could do to repair the damage so the only option was to remove it.”

“And then what?” Junkrat leaned on the car bumper eager to hear the rest of the story as he observed the hand which then flexed its fingers a little.

“My friend Gilbert, the resident brain of the Kings and Queens, offered to make me a new hand, the disc on my wrist is connected to my nerves and keeps them running, he discovered that repairing the nerves by connecting them to the power disc can give my hand the movement it needs and added strength due to its material.”

“Superhero,” Junkrat whispered in awe at the story. Dany giggled a little and nodded.

“Yeah, Superhero, well vigilante, after I realised that the explosion was caused by a rather large corporation, I decided to get a little revenge, so with metal hand number 1 we were contracted to break into Lijiang tower.” Junkrat passed her hand back and slammed the hood of the car down and sat on it.

“Tell me everything from the plan to the money…the glorious money,” he said sitting on it. Dany sat down beside him and re-attached her hand.

“So we got our friend Sombra to hack into the mainframe and take down the security cameras and all the alarms, sure she may be part of Talon, but when you’re part of the Kings and Queens, you’re not picky on who your friends are. Anyway, with all security down, I was dropped onto the roof so I could get in from the vents, I knew the way to the CEO’s office thanks to Carla our eyes and ears in the group. The plan was to steal everything from the safe as well as all the data on the computer system, I had a plan to let the memory stick download all the data while I raided the safe.”

“How did you do it?”

“So I reach the office and knock all the guards out using a harmless chloroform bomb Gilbert invented, I set the memory stick to download the data while I used the code from Sombra to hack the safe, there was so much money in that safe, I stuffed it all into the duffel our leader Han had given me, and it wasn’t just money in there.”

“What else was in there?” Junkrat asked his eyes practically glowing at the thought of the safe loot.

“At least fifteen pure cut diamonds, fancy watches, gadgets and the keys to a car we’re still trying to track down, as soon as the safe is empty and the duffel bag is full, the memory stick finishes downloading, I get the stick but then guess who walks into the office?”

“Who, who!”

“The CEO, he knew something was up when all the security was disabled and found me in his office ready to scale to the roof with a grappling hook. He demands to know what’s going on so I beckon him over to the window.” Dany then grabbed the collar of Junkrat’s vest and pulled him in. “I grab his collar and then with the strength in my new hand I pull him out the window and drop him.” Junkrat’s jaw dropped.

“You were the one who killed him?” he asked her shocked.

“Yep and they can’t prove I did it, because metal hands don’t have fingerprints, they ruled his death a suicide and the theft was pinned on Talon, which was only half true,” Dany told him.

“Wait what’s the other half?” Junkrat asked her.

“While getting the money was more for the benefit of the Kings and Queens and utilising that money to transport Omnics to Numbani, we also had to make sure that the CEO was killed after the robbery was done, I probably shouldn’t tell you this but the one who gave us the contract was Doomfist,” she replied.

“Doomfist, isn’t he in prison?”

“He might be in prison, but was still giving out orders from the inside, he still gets visitation and met with one of my superiors in the Kings and Queens and said that the CEO who holds up in Lijiang Tower must die, of course, I wasn’t supposed to kill him.”

“Who was?”

“I don’t know, my superior never said who, but I did meet Doomfist shortly after the Lijiang Tower contract, he said he was impressed by my super strength, even offered to pay me handsomely to harvest some DNA and look for the strand that holds my superior strength.”

“And did you take it?”

“Hell no, I don’t even know how I got my own super strength, you really think I’d let the leader of Talon have it?” Dany asked him.

“You make a good argument, got any other good stories?” Junkrat asked her.

“Well Junkrat-,” she began

“Please call me Jamison or Jamie,” he told her.

“Alright Jamie, let me tell you about hand number two and sensual seductive circumstances that led to a hot sexual summer night in Dorado,” she said. This was her favourite memory to retell.

“Oh that sounds nice,” he said entranced by the description.


	4. Paradise By The Dashboard Light

“Hey do you mind me if we pull down the top of the car, I need to tell this story in the car, so I can set the scene you know,” Dany asked Junkrat.

“Sure thing,” Junkrat said and leaned inside the car and pressed a button, the hood slowly went back and opened up the seats.

“Perfect, alright now to set the scene, the place is Numbani and I had just helped a group of Kings Row Omnics reach safety, we brought them to the embassy where they could get papers and immunity from being deported back to England and that’s where I met Rodriguez,” she began leaping into the car and sitting on the top of the front seats, her feet on the seat.

“Rodriguez, who was he?” Junkrat asked as he climbed into the car and sat next to her.

“My next contract, he had information about the mech suits being produced by Volskaya Industries, so it was my job to get that information whichever way I could, so I used my womanly charm, I flirted, I teased and the next thing I knew, he was flying me to his mansion in Dorado,” she told him.

“Did you sleep with him?”

“I’m getting to that, I was there for several days, he took me shopping, to dinners, and then he took me out to the cliffs near the beach in his brand new convertible and that’s where I was going to get the information. So we’re in his car, he’d been waiting for a chance to have me and I was giving it to him, but I wasn’t going to give it away so easily, I teased him and then…” she stopped and grabbed Junkrat’s vest and pushed him into the backseat of the car.

“He grabbed me and said ‘I want to make you see paradise baby, I want it all and I want it now’ and do you know what I said to him?” she asked falling on top of him.

“What?” Junkrat asked her as he felt her body shift on top of him to get comfortable.

“I said -,”

“Get out of my girlfriend’s car!” they heard Tracer shout. Dany sat up to see Tracer by the door.

“Sorry Lena, I was telling a story and I might have got carried away on the details,” she said climbing out of the car.

“You interrupted the best part, she about to tell me if that Rodriguez fellow made her see paradise, did he make you see paradise?” Junkrat asked Dany as he clambered out of the car and fell on the floor.

“That will have to wait for later Jamie, something you need Lena?” Dany replied.

“Dinner’s ready, I’d be wary going in, Jack and Gabe had another big fight and the atmosphere’s pretty tense right now,” she warned them.

“What was this one about?” Junkrat asked her as the three of them started heading towards the dining hall.

“I don’t know only that Gabe stormed off and said ‘we can’t afford to keep making mistakes’ whatever it was, Jack’s furious, Ana tried calming him down but he just took off as well,” she told him.

“Shit…you don’t think Gabe will leave Blackwatch do you?” he asked Tracer.

“I don’t know Jamison, but we need to be prepared…I’ve got a bad feeling,” she replied. Dany glanced at her friend with concern, had she come into Overwatch a bad time?

“How bad is this feeling?” she asked Tracer.

“Really bad, between Gabe’s fights with Jack, the new Omnic revolution getting worse and…the rumours surrounding Doomfist, cracks are forming, we need to be careful you need to be careful… I know you’ve done work for Talon,” Tracer told her.

“The Kings and Queen’s needed money, Talon provided it, how else could we get the Omnics out of King’s Row,” Dany explained. Doomfist provided them with all the finance they needed in return for several contracts that needed to be completed.

 

* * *

 

 

In the dining hall, D.Va and Lúcio waved them over to their table where food was already waiting.

“Hey we already got your food, let’s meet the new girl,” Lúcio said excitedly.

“Lúcio as in the Lúcio, since when did you work for Overwatch?” Dany asked slightly star-struck by the singer’s presence.

“Audio Medic at your service, I do a little recon when I’m not touring, my girl D.Va here and I always team up for assignment,” he told her as they all sat down. Junkrat wasted no time devouring the burger that lay in front of him.

“It’s nice to meet you, I hear you’re a Morgenstern,” D.Va said.

“You heard correct D.Va, grandad Edgar always knew my trouble would lead to good things, but grandad was no saint either, he ran into his fair share of trouble,” Dany explained.

“So what powers do you have?” Lúcio asked her as he dug into his spaghetti.

“Well so far I only have super strength, enhanced by my metal hand here, but according to Doctor Winston, I also have six other untapped powers, they could be anything, moving metal, electricity itself, hell I could probably have telekinesis, Doctor Winston wants to tap each one slowly so I can safely learn how to control them,” she explained.

“The legendary Nightwave, how did you get that name?” D.Va asked her.

“It was my code name when I joined the Kings and Queens after my accident, Gilbert, Han and Carla were Brainiac, Silver Hand and Eagle Eye,” Dany said. They spent the rest of dinner swapping stories, Junkrat still wanted to know if she saw paradise but she kept telling him that she’d tell him the rest of the story later, and so he had to keep waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

Once everyone had retreated to their sleeping quarters for lights out, Dany went down to the garage where she told Junkrat to meet her so she could finish her story. She found him leaning against the car.

“Do I finally get to hear the rest of this story now?” he asked as she walked over to him.

“Sure,” she agreed. She sat on the car and leaned back against the windscreen. “So we’re there in backseat of his car and he wants to make me see paradise so I said to him ‘give me paradise and then give me the information on the mech suits’ I honestly don’t think he heard anything after the word paradise, but boy did he give me paradise,” she said, she sighed rather wistfully remembering that night in Rodriguez’s car.

“So did you get the information?” Junkrat asked her.

“Oh yes, he took me back to his mansion and once he was asleep I did some snooping, I found the information and blueprints, he was making the designs for the suits, I stole it all and left,” she said.

“Did he try and find you?”

“How could he, I gave him a fake name and told him I was a translator for Russian diplomats,” she said before laughing.

“Did you ever wish to go back?” Junkrat asked her.

“No, I might have that hot summer night, but I don’t miss it at all...tell me Jamie, on a hot summer night would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?” she asked him with a heavy flirtatious tone.

“I have no idea what that means,” Junkrat said rather flatly. She sighed, of course he wouldn’t know the answer.

“It’s from an old song, I wouldn’t expect you to know the answer the point is Rodriguez was the wolf with the red roses and I offered my throat, but I still made it out alive,” she told him.

“Oh…,” they both sat on the car in an awkward silence.

“On a hot summer night, would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?” she asked herself. “Will he offer me his mouth, will he offer me his teeth, will he offer me his jaws and will he offer me his hunger?”

“Is that the answer?” Junkrat asked her.

“Yes Jamie, so again I ask you, on a hot summer night would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?” she asked sitting up and leaning close to him. He wasn’t sure if he should answer, because she seemed like the wolf right now in her question…and he was liking it.

“Yes,” he said to her. Dany then chuckled and ran her hand through his surprisingly soft hair.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” she said before kissing him. She pulled him back onto the hood of the car, leaning against the windscreen. He even tasted like motor oil, a strange taste but an arousing one all the same, she thought as he slid his prosthetic hand under her back. His kisses were slightly sloppy but she didn’t mind, but just as she was about to rip his vest off her with metal hand, there began a strange beeping. Junkrat paused and looked down to see something on her belt flashing red.

“What’s that?” he asked her.

“That’s a request for communication, would comms still be open?” she asked sitting up and picking up the flashing device from her belt.

“Should be, who is it?”

“Silver Hand, they must know I’m at Overwatch, I need to make a call,” she told him and got off the car.

“Are we going to finish this later?” he asked, he had been enjoying the moment right up until the beeping. She stopped and turned with a smile.

“Of course,” she said and then ran out of the garage.

 

* * *

 

Dany finally found directions to the comms station and found it empty, the only things to prove someone had been there was a banana peel and a half empty jar of creamy peanut butter. She plugged her communications receiver into the comms channel and set up a link. After a brief moment, her boss Han appeared on screen.

“Baka!” he shouted at her.

“Kon’nichiwa bosu,” Dany replied in a cool tone.

“Enough, what happened, last I heard from Carla you were being arrested by Overwatch,” he demanded.

“Relax Han, my old friend Lena is part of Overwatch, she saved me from being arrested by Kings Row police, someone snitched and gave them my location,” she explained to him.

“What, who was it?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I ran and hid in the Omnic territory until I was found by a Junker with a peg leg, problem is it’s awfully convenient that Lena found me the same night I was targeted by the police,” Dany said to Han.

“You think someone from Overwatch found your location and notified Kings Row authorities?” Han asked.

“Possibly, I’d need to do some digging.” Suddenly she heard a sound of metal clanging against a wall and she saw a shadow approaching. “I have to go someone’s coming, I need you to get in contact with Sombra and have her sweep my apartment for bugs, contact me if you get any information, signing off.” The comms went off and she pulled her communicator from the channel. Seeing the shadow getting larger, she dived under the desk and curled herself up tightly in the darkest corner. Gabriel then walked into the room.

“Reaper,” she breathed, that was the Gabriel everyone kept mentioning? He walked over to the comms and set up a comms link.

“Reaper…how good of you to finally reach me, what’s new within Overwatch?” a strong Nigerian accent asked. Dany gasped and curled herself up tighter, it couldn't be.

“Good to see you Doomfist, you know that Dany Morgenstern girl, turns out she and Lena used to be friends because the little time traveller saved her from my little tip to the Kings Row authorities,” Gabriel informed.

“Dammit, we should never have trusted her after what she did in Numbani, I need her DNA, if I can’t have my Gauntlet, I’ll take her strength instead,” Doomfist said.

“Already taken care of, the monkey and the angel took some DNA along with her blood, you’ll get the source of her strength soon,” Gabriel assured Doomfist.

“Good, meanwhile I’m sending the coordinates for your next assignment, don’t screw this one up, signing off,” Doomfist said and the comms went dead and she heard the tapping of buttons. Dany watched as Gabriel left the comms room.

“Shit,” Dany hissed to herself as she crawled out from under the desk. She knew Doomfist was going to be angry about the Gauntlet, but getting Gabriel to tip the police off about her whereabouts, she was now on his blacklist which meant Talon had grounds to kill her.


	5. My Heart’s Drowning Out The Radio

This was bad, very bad. Han should never have let her go to Numbani alone, Carla or Gilbert should have gone with her she linked back into the comms and started up a voice message to Han.

“Silver Hand, it’s Nightwave, I’m in trouble, the Reaper who attacked me in Numbani is working for Blackwatch, I need you to get me access to my bike and gear, contact me on this comms link when you get the chance, Nightwave out.” She sent off the voice link and wiped any information logging the call. As she turned to leave, she saw Junkrat standing in the doorway, how much had he heard?

“Jamie, you scared me,” she said.

“I saw Gabe heading away from here, what happened?” he asked her. She walked over to him and placed her comms receiver on her belt.

“You kept mentioning a Gabriel why didn’t you tell me that it was Gabriel Reyes you were talking about?” she said.

“You know him?”

“I do, about a month ago I was sent to Numbani where I met with Doomfist in his prison, he gave me a job and an offer, to retrieve his Gauntlet from the storage unit where it was being held and offer part of my DNA for research into my super strength. I told him I would get the Gauntlet but I was unsure about letting him research my super strength, he laughed it off, said I would see his point of view in time…that was when Sombra told me everything,” Dany explained.

“Told you what?”

“Sombra hacked into the Talon research computers, Doomfist wanted my DNA to try and make a serum that would give him the super strength I possess, that would allow him to be even stronger with the Gauntlet, I wasn’t going to let him have either the Gauntlet or my strength, I stole the Gauntlet the day I was meant to retrieve it and put it on a freighter ship to Antarctica. I told him he would never get my strength or his Gauntlet,” she said. “Let’s go before we’re caught.”

“And I thought I was reckless,” Junkrat commented as she checked the corridors to see if anyone else was around.

“After I hid the Gauntlet, Reyes cornered me in one of his Reaper disguises, Doomfist had sent him to follow me, he confronted me and I told him there was no way Doomfist was getting the secret to my strength…we fought and he did this to me.” Dany stopped and lifted her shirt to reveal a bullet wound scar on her torso.

“He shot you!” Junkrat exclaimed.

“And missed everything, the bullet went clean through, I made it to the embassy where I was patched up, I called Han and told him what Doomfist wanted out of me. I had to go into hiding after that, so I hid in my old apartment, the one you and Lena found trashed, Doomfist has it out for me and he’s not going to stop until he gets what he wants,” she explained.

“What do you mean, someone tipped off the fuzz about you?” Junkrat asked her.

“Yep and it was Gabriel Reyes,” she confirmed as they reached the garage. “All I need to know is if your trip to King’s Row and Reyes tipping off the police is linked, first night here and already I’m tangled up in something far worse than that job in Hanamura.”

“Lena told us that she was going to convince you to join up with Overwatch because of the Omnic crisis going on in Kings Row,” Junkrat explained as Dany went and sat back onto the hood of Emily’s car.

“How could she have known how I felt about the Omnic situation, we hadn’t spoken in eight years,” Dany said. Someone must have convinced Lena to visit Kings Row, she thought.

“Beats me, what are you going to do now?” Junkrat asked. Dany thought for a moment, she couldn’t blurt out Gabe’s betrayal no one would believe her, and none of them could know she was on Doomfist’s blacklist. So far as she knew Junkrat was the only person she could trust.

“Okay here’s the plan, as far as my group knows, I’m a prisoner of Overwatch and as far as everyone here is concerned, I haven’t spoken to the Kings and Queens in a month, only you know all of this, and I need to be careful, Doomfist is after me and I can’t trust Reyes, you feel me?” Dany said to Junkrat.

“I feel you, I don’t know nothing,” he assured her.

“Good, because when Han gives me the access code to my gear, I’m going back to Kings Row,” she said.

“Can I come?” he asked.

“Sure, I might need you to cause some chaos if Talon show up, I have no doubt that Reyes will inform someone,” Dany replied as she kicked off her worn out trainers. She looked down at her metal hand flexed the fingers. “It’ll be a cold day in hell before Doomfist discovers I have seven powers instead of one.”

“You think he could find out?” Junkrat asked as he hopped onto the hood of the car and sprawled across it.

“I’m not sure, Doomfist is a ruthless man, creates conflict because he believes we can gain strength from it, he looks at me and sees a strength he cannot obtain, what he doesn’t see is that my strength can stop chaos,” she told him leaning back onto the car, she leaned against the car window and looked up at an old Junkertown poster that seemed to be worn and curled at the edges.

“Superhero,” Junkrat said entranced again.

“I guess, I thought I was just going to have super strength, my brothers all called me ‘the muscle’ because I was the one who accidentally ripped the front door of its hinges in a fit of rage, hell I could rip that vest off like it was paper,” she told him. Junkrat glanced down at his vest and up at her.

“Could you really?” he asked her. She chuckled nudged him a little.

“Don’t tempt me Junker,” she said. Oh that sounded like a challenge to him, he nudged her harder.

“Come on then, tear it off,” he teased her.

“Stop it.”

“Come on, I bet you can’t,” he said. She glanced at him, she wasn’t going to fall for that ploy.

“No chance.”

“You’re just chicken, can’t handle the idea of all this,” he said with a grin. She sat up and looked at the whole of him.

“You know I saw you literally get stuffed into a crate yesterday, right?” she reminded him, his grin vanished and sat up.

“And we will never speak of that,” he reminded her. She laughed again and leaned back.

“Sure, anyway, it’s late and I’m pretty sure Lena would kill us both if she knew we were down here lounging on her girlfriend’s car like it’s a second hand sofa.”

“We seemed pretty cosy earlier,” Junkrat said leaning over her. “And you promised we were going to finish what we started.” Dany laughed again and grabbed his vest with her metal hand.

“Why do you think I brought us back here?” she said and pulled. The fabric ripped away from Junkrat’s skin and she threw the torn up vest on the floor and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. For someone so skinny, he sure did have a lot of muscle on him, she thought to herself as her right hand gripped into his back and her metal hand tenderly touched his waist, she resisted the urge to grab his waist harder, if she did he’d either get a nasty bruise or a ruptured kidney.

“You don’t seem very rough,” he observed as he dragged his unusually sharp down her neck.

“You don’t want me to be rough,” she said. “I can get carried away pretty easily.”

“Try me,” he challenged her gripped her wrist. She smirked and pushed him onto his back, holding him down on the car hood, legs straddling his waist tight.

“You asked for it,” was all she said before pulling her shirt off.

 

* * *

 

 

When dawn broke, Dany and Junkrat were still in the garage, barely dressed they were sprawled in the backseat of Emily’s car sleeping, on her neck were five angry bite marks and her chest dotted with the same bite marks and the Junker was no pretty sight either, claw marks and a strange burn mark on his back in the shape of a hand. Loud, paced out thuds awoke Dany as she opened one eye to see Junkrat beneath her, heart beating loudly, chest rising and falling as he lay on the back seat. She sat up, careful not to wake him up and looked in the small mirror, those were some vicious bite marks over her, his teeth were sharp for someone who probably never brushed them much. She picked up her shit from the floor and put it on, it could cover the marks on her chest but not her neck. She climbed out of the car and picked up her jeans. She then did some quick math in her head but couldn’t come up with a definitive answer.

“Surely it must have lasted,” she muttered to herself as she put her shoes back on.

“What a night,” Junkrat said as he slowly crawled out of the car and fell onto the floor. “I think I’m still coming down from that orgasm,” he said slowly dragging himself to his feet.

“You might want to get dressed before someone comes in,” she advised him, he did so looking for his shorts. She noticed the hand print on his back which was now a bright pink. “Also that handprint is gonna stay, sorry about that.”

“Don’t be, just makes me sort of proud I found your second ability,” he said with a grin.

“I better report this to Winston, I’m not sure what he could classify it as, seeing as it was caused by…a positive reaction,” she said rather sheepishly. She got a look at the car and her jaw dropped. “You also might need to cover the car too, Lena shouldn’t see this until it’s fixed.” The hood had several large dents in it.

“How did we manage that?” he asked as he finished getting dressed.

“I don’t know, but I better go to the medical bay, you can uh…fix this while I’m gone,” Dany said as she left the garage. Hard to believe that a second power had been unlocked, by the Australian Junker of all people.


	6. Requisition For A Ship

After Dany had reported her new power to Winston, he immediately hooked her up to his computer and took another DNA sample to see the change in results. His eyes lit up and he started doing the twist when he saw the results.

“You possess Electromagnetic Projection, so that’s two powers you have, I wouldn’t be surprised if the other five are rather mundane powers like telekinesis and telepathy this ability is rather powerful, we must analyse this and crack the other five strands,” Winston said as he rushed around the lab collecting papers and clipboards.

“Is Doctor Ziegler around, I need to speak with her,” Dany asked him.

“She’ll be down soon, now I want to take some more DNA and I’m going to start analysing the strands to see if I can create a way to identify and unlock your powers, it’s imperative we get this done right away,” Winston said as he put his papers on his desk and went to the medical table and picked up a syringe. “This won’t hurt much.” He came over and carefully stuck the needle into Dany’s arm, she flinched at the pain and watched as Winston drew blood from her.

“This should work, ah Angela, how are you did you have a successful call with Genji?”

“Oh it was wonderful Winston, thank you, he told me he’ll be back here with his teacher in about two weeks,” Mercy replied as she walked into the medical bay.

“Doctor Ziegler, may I consult with you in private?” Dany asked her.

“Of course, right this way,” Mercy replied kindly and she led Dany into a small private room with a medical bed and desk. “What seems to be the trouble?” she asked as she closed the door.

“Being in the Kings and Queen, Gilbert was our residential medical and scientist, before I had a mission that got me sent to Dorado, I was given a special contraceptive implant to prevent egg release,” Dany began.

“Go on,” Mercy said.

“Well the implant lasts about a year and I haven’t spoken to Gilbert in over a month and…I think the implant has expired and…I...I just need a simple test to check my hormone levels, see if they’re fine,” Dany said. She didn’t want Mercy knowing she’d already had unprotected sex on her first night at Overwatch with Junkrat.

“Well it’s going to be a squeeze to fit you in, I’m completely backed up with physicals for the next two weeks, I’ll tell you what, I’ll make an appointment for two weeks and we’ll test your hormone levels and see about a new kind of contraceptive, just don’t go having sex for the next fourteen days but just in case…maybe hold onto these,” Mercy said opening the drawer on her desk and pulling out several condoms and handing them to Dany.

“You really think I’ll need these?” Dany asked.

“Darling, there are a lot of people here at this headquarters…and I know love bites when I see them, I won’t ask who, but do take precautions,” Mercy told her. “Now, I have to prepare for today’s patients.” Mercy shooed Dany out of the medical office and back into the lab, Winston was already at work and Dany looked to see her comms receiver had been flashing red all this time.

 

* * *

 

 

She returned to the comms office which was empty again, the peanut butter jar and banana peel were gone from the desk. She set up a comms link to see a code, coordinates and a voice message.

“Nightwave this is Silver Hand, I have your access code to your lock-up in Kings Row, follow the coordinates to this location, I’m sorry to say this will be the last message you receive, we shall need to re-establish ourselves and you are a liability with being on Doomfist’s blacklist, don’t worry though, you’ll be welcome back when this is all over, Silver Hand out.”

Well Han had delivered on her gear but now it was going to be an information blackout from the Kings and Queens, meaning now she had to try and get intel from Overwatch. She pulled the comms receiver out and pocketed it and turned to see Gabriel enter the comms room.

“Well, well, Morgenstern, what are you doing here?” he said with a smug look on his face.

“None of your business Reyes, I was just leaving,” she replied and walked past him.

“You do that, welcome to Overwatch by the way, let’s hope you don’t prove a liability,” Gabriel said as she passed him. She stopped and flexed her metal hand.

“Careful Reyes, you don’t want Jack thinking you’re doubting Overwatch’s strength,” she said and left.

 

* * *

 

 

She returned to the garage where Junkrat was back to fixing the car head buried in the engine, D.Va was working on her mech suit and Roadhog was knitting. She wandered over to Roadhog and sat down beside him on the old battered sofa.

“Say Roadie, how do you get a request to take that ship out?” she asked him.

“You speak to Head Office and name the location and nature of the visit, why?” he asked her as he finished gave her the yarn ball to hold.

“I need to go back to King’s Row and pick something up…and finish a job,” she told him.

“What’s the job?” D.va asked as she took a break from her mech and flopped down on the sofa beside Roadhog and Dany.

“Well you know I’m an Omnic Smuggler and international criminal among other things, when I was picked up by Lena I was in the middle of an Omnic smuggling job, there’s this Omnic, Thomas and his family, I have to get them out of King’s Row and to Numbani where they’ll be safe, that ship is the only way I’ll get them out safely and quickly,” she explained.

“How did you get them out before?”

“Freighter ships, they don’t look inside the crates because they are sealed shut, but there are people who look for the Omnic crates and take them to the embassy for their papers when the freighters reach Numbani.”

“You know I bet with Lúcio’s help we could get you the ship, when do you need it?” D.Va asked her.

“Tonight, it’s important this gets done quickly, I have to pick some stuff up and get those Omnics to Numbani all without being caught,” Dany said. She knew Gabriel would tell Doomfist if he caught wind of her plan.

“I’ll help, I’ll find Lúcio and we’ll go to head office, make up some kind of recon mission to do in King’s Row, something about a payload or something and we can get you the ship,” she said. “I’ll get to bring my mech along.”

“Think you and Roadie could try and find Lúcio and get head office to agree right now, I need to get this approved quickly,” she said. It was half-true, she also wanted to talk to Junkrat alone.

“Sure thing Dany, we can get it done,” Roadhog agreed as he passed his knitting over to her. She placed it on the table beside the sofa and he got up along with D.Va, he hoisted the tiny girl onto his shoulder to sit and they left the garage. Once the door had closed, she heard a clang and Junkrat swearing loudly.

“Motherfucking, cunt-banger!” he shouted slamming the car hood.

“What happened?” Dany asked as she sprawled out over the sofa.

“I swear Lena is doing this to piss me off, I’ve been working on this car for two weeks, first we had to change all the tires, fix the rear lights and front lights, replace the bumper because it was bent in half, drain and change the oil, replace the airbags and now I’ve just found that the battery is shot to hell because the wires are all frayed and broken, it’s not my fault her girlfriend bought a piece of junk and drove it into a goddamn ditch, but I’m expected to fix it because I know cars and shit and help her save money on fixing it!” he explained in a frustrated tone as he wiped the grease from his face leaving a dark smear over his jaw.

“So declare it totalled and just have her buy a new one,” Dany suggested.

“I can’t because it’s ‘vintage’ or some nonsense,” he replied walking over to the sofa. She sat up and let him sit and laid her head on his lap.

“Okay that’s fair, perhaps when we go to Kings Row tonight we can scrounge up a new battery,” she said to him.

“Yeah, by the way, how did it go with Winston, did he do the twist?” Junkrat asked her.

“Oh he twisted all around the lab when he saw the results, Electromagnetic Projection, basically I can make energy with my hands, I also tried to make an appointment with Doctor Ziegler but she can’t see me for two weeks, which is concerning,” Dany said.

“How so?”

“We had unprotected sex…in a car...on my first night here which also raises morality questions,” she said. “She also said no sex for fourteen days and gave me these.” She produced the condoms from her pocket and held them up.

“Did you tell her?” Junkrat asked concerned.

“No, I just said I wanted a check-up so I could get a new implant but apparently I might need these anyway, so I just took them,” she replied putting them back in her pocket

“But you enjoyed it right?” he asked her with that same goofy grin he had when he asked who she was.

“You kidding me, course I did, who wouldn’t like that body?” she said sitting up. He laughed a little at her comment. “And besides, you were on my mind a bit when I was getting my examination, I just kept thinking, I wonder what Jamie is doing right now.”

“Fixing a piece of crap is what I was doing,” he answered. Dany moved herself and sat in his lap and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

“Not anymore you’re not,” she said and kissed him, he pulled her in a little closer, his prosthetic hand caressing her thigh, the feel of the metal against her leg was a welcoming one, as was the heat from his body, she touched his face with her own metal hand, letting the fingers slowly go to run through his hair, his oddly soft blond hair that was speckled with grease and dirt. She moved to straddle his waist and let his arms close around her when heavy thuds and a disappointing grunt interrupted the moment. Dany froze and slowly turned her body a little to see Roadhog standing there, arms folded and silent.

“Hi Roadie,” she said not moving from Junkrat.

“Am I interrupting?” he asked in a very sarcastic tone. Junkrat peeked out from behind Dany and waved.

“Not at all friend, I was about to get back to work,” he said pushing Dany off him and getting up. She fell onto the sofa unimpressed with the push and sat up properly. Roadhog went back to the sofa, sat down in his seat where Junkrat had been and picked up his knitting needles and the piece he was working on, he handed the ball of yarn to Dany and got back to work.

“By the way, I told head office that you ‘train’ here with us, I don’t think you need it personally,” he told Dany.

“So that whole coach thing was what, a ruse?” she asked.

“Actually it was to keep you away from Jack, he gets intense when there’s a new person to train, ask Fareeha,” Roadhog replied. She didn’t need to, she could imagine it, if he could attract someone like Gabriel. Gabriel, that was an issue to fix, he wasn’t aware that she knew about his working for Talon and she planned to keep it that way.

“Roadie I have a question, do you trust Gabriel Reyes?” she asked him as she moved the yarn ball around her hand.

“Of course, he’s a nice enough person and he’s always pleasant to me, never asks to see what’s under the mask,” Roadhog replied.

“I see…does he ever act…unusual?”

“Only when he fights with Jack and they’ve been fighting a lot lately,” Junkrat answered.

“How long?” Dany asked.

“It’s been going on for a few weeks now, they fight, they don’t speak to each other then they make up after a few days, it’s become routine,” Roadhog told her.

“When did the fighting start, what caused it?” she asked. Junkrat leaned on the car and twirled in the wrench around in his hand.

“I can answer that, about a month ago, Gabe went off to Numbani without telling Jack, he was gone for four days, came back with broken ribs and several bruises, Jack was furious and demanded to know what happened, Gabe said it was nothing, just a scuffle between some rowdy thugs trying to stir up trouble but Jack knew it wasn’t and tried to get the truth out, that’s when the first fight began and now it’s just…they’re fighting over the smallest things now, it’s concerning,” he told her. Dany felt guilty, she had given Gabe those broken ribs and bruises when he attacked her in his Reaper disguise for taking Doomfist’s Gauntlet and sending it to Antarctica, but Doomfist asked for something dangerous and she wasn’t going to let him have it.

“This is my fault,” she muttered to herself. Why didn’t she just run, why did she think she could take Gabriel in melee combat?


	7. Return To King’s Row

As the day went on, Junkrat had given up on the car and had gone to upgrading his grenade launcher and Roadhog gave Dany a tour of the headquarters meeting the rest of the team, Ana and Reinhardt were very happy to meet her with Reinhardt saying that her grandfather was ‘the funniest man he’d ever met and a good arm wrestle’. Meeting Hanzo properly was met with gracious bows, remarks of honour and that the Shimada Clan always had a room whenever she was visiting Hanamura. By dinner time, D.Va and Lúcio delivered the news that they had received permission to take the ship but they had to be back by the next evening at the latest for an assignment out to Hollywood. The ship was to leave at nine o’clock and the team would consist of Dany, Junkrat, Roadhog, D.Va and Lúcio. As Dany went to the sleeping quarters she had been assigned, and had yet to see, she passed an open door and saw Jack and Gabriel inside.

“Why won’t you talk to me Gabe?” Jack asked him as Dany stayed close to the door, peering in at the two of them.

“I’m just protecting you from my own mistakes Jack, look can we not fight about this, just trust me Jack when I say that it wasn’t anything serious,” Gabe told Jack as he hugged the man.

“I do but…just don’t do that to me again, what if you didn’t come back?”

“I promise you that will never happen.”

“Don’t trust him Jack,” Dany muttered under her breath as she turned away and went to her quarters. It would be wrong to tell Jack the truth, it would just hurt him even further and she wouldn’t want to do that. She finally reached her sleeping quarters and opened the door to see Junkrat lying on her bed.

“How long have you been here?” she asked him.

“Half an hour,” he replied with a grin. She closed the door behind her and examined the room, it was fairly clean, untouched save for the bed but she had yet to make it hers, perhaps if she could grab her gear and maybe some stuff from her old apartment she could make it home.

“Well I thought I should see my new digs, where do you sleep?” she replied.

“Down the hall, my room’s a bit…cluttered,” he told her sprawling out over the bed, hanging off it because he was so tall.

“So you decided to hang out in mine?”

“Well I wanted to see if your bed is comfier than the car,” he added sitting up a bit. She went over to the bed and sat on it.

“Right,” she said. “I passed Jack and Gabe before I got here and…I feel really guilty, I gave him those broken ribs and bruises and that started the fights.” Junkrat sat up and wrapped his still existing arm around her.

“You didn’t cause anything, this was between them and had been brewing for a while, I’m just worried he’s going to leave Blackwatch,” he told her.

“He just might if Doomfist has his way…I’m gonna warn you now Jamie, I’m in a dangerous predicament and only you know about this, if Head Office got wind of this, I’d be out of here faster than…well pretty fast,” she said grabbing his hand with her own existing one.

“Trouble’s my game darling, why do you think I was drawn towards you but my question what drew you to me?” he asked her. She thought about the answer to the question, it was an easy enough answer.

“Honestly, it was the moment you agreed to jump in the other bin, and like you said trouble’s your game, so it was obvious you would be interested in my vigilante background,” she told him.

“And the superhero part,” he added.

“Well if you’re serious about it, after…two days and a rough night in a car, I can’t push you away now,” she said.

“Exactly,” he said. She chuckled a little as he clutched her in a tight hug.

 

* * *

 

 

When it came for them to leave, Dany, Junkrat, Roadhog, D.Va and Lúcio boarded the ship and prepared to depart Overwatch HQ and return to King’s Row. D.Va had bought her mech and was excited about the idea of smuggling out Omnics.

“This is going to be exciting, also I’ve rigged this mech suit to self-destruct should it get hairy in King’s Row, one move and I eject out and the whole thing explodes after three seconds,” she told Dany.

“I don’t think you’ll need it to self-destruct, but I will need you, Roadie and Lúcio to go and find Thomas and his family while I Jamie and I go and pick up my gear, we’re gonna hit up my apartment and try and collect anything else from it before we meet up by this statue,” Dany told them as she pointed out the coordinates for her apartment, the rendezvous point and where Thomas and his family live in the Omnic territory.

“Sounds like a plan Dany girl, I just got one question, what exactly are you picking up from this lock-up you got a code for?” Lúcio asked her, she had told them about the message to Hans and the code.

“I want to leave that a surprise, all I can tell you is I used it when I was in the Kings and Queens and Gilbert was good enough to lock it up before I went into hiding,” she explained. She wanted to save it as a surprise, especially for Junkrat.

“Alright, what’ll security in Omnic territory be like?” D.Va asked.

“They have armed police patrolling through the territory between eleven and five, any Omnics they find in the open they attack and detain, so you have to be careful getting Thomas and his family to the rendezvous point…maybe use the mech as a distraction Hana, get them all clustered around one specific point and use it to help get these Omnics out. Once we have Thomas and his family, we fly them straight to the Numbani embassy, and once that is done, we fly to the Lijiang Tower Market, I need to finish some business there and I’ll need Jamie for that, you’ll fly back to headquarters with my gear and put the main object in the garage and everything else in my sleeping quarters, make sure to keep my room locked while everything’s in there, we’ll call for a ship when we are finished with my business in Lijiang,” Dany explained to them.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Junkrat said punching the air.

 

* * *

 

 

They flew on over to King’s Row and landed the ship near their rendezvous point. D.Va, Roadhog and Lúcio went west into the Omnic territory to find Thomas, whilst Junkrat and Dany returned to her apartment. It was still trashed, but no one had touched it since that night.

“Good no one’s been in here,” she said as she went straight to the bedroom and found a duffel bag.

“What do you need from here?” Junkrat asked her.

“Clothes, personal effects, my flag,” she replied as she unpinned her Union Jack flag from the wall and began to fold it up. “If I’m staying at Overwatch might as well make it home.” Dany put the flag away and yanked out the drawers from the chest by the mirror and began to grab t-shirts and jeans and stuff them into the bag.

“I’ll keep a watch on the door,” Junkrat said as he peeked out into the living room. Dany continued packing and found under her bed a box, she opened it up to find a journal, a nine millimetre with a box of thirty bullets and a holster.

“This should be enough, good thing no one found my gun,” she said standing up and equipping the holster. “Come on, we have to get to the lock-up quickly.” She hoisted the bag on her shoulder and the two of them left the apartment, Dany quickly checked around corners before going on ahead, she had to be sure Gabriel didn’t know about this job.

 

* * *

 

 

It was half an hour of twisting alleys ways and ducking policemen before Dany and Junkrat finally reached a series of garage lock-ups, the code was for lock-up 52. As she and Junkrat scoured for the lock-up, gunshots were suddenly heard.

“What the-?” Junkrat exclaimed before a bullet hit his shoulder. “Fuck!”

“Jamie!” Dany cried, she grabbed his hand they ran through the narrow corridors till they reached lock-up 52, she punched in the code, opened up the lock-up door, pushed Junkrat inside and pulled the door down. She turned on the light and saw deep bullet wound in Junkrat’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t think it’s too deep but I can fix it, what’s in here that’s so important?” he asked her as he ripped a piece of fabric off his shorts and tied it around his shoulder using his junk arm and his teeth. Dany went over to an object that had a large white sheet covering it and pulled it off, Junkrat gasped as he gazed upon a black and purple motorbike with a Queen Chess Piece spray painted onto the side.

“That Jamie is the Queen, now I just need my gear,” she said going over to a large crate. She set down her duffel bag and opened it up and opened up the crate and picked up two metal hands and put them into the bag. She then pulled a leather bike jacket out of the crate, bike boots and two helmets.

“I always carry a spare,” she said handing one over to Junkrat. She switched out her flat shoes for the bike boots and put the jacket and helmet on. Junkrat followed her lead and put the helmet on. “I’ll fix that shoulder up when we get back to the ship, for now I need you to open the door and hop on,” Dany said as she picked up her duffel bag and climbed onto the bike and turned the key that still sat in the ignition. Junkrat pushed the door up and she kick started the bike up, Junkrat jumped onto the seat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she accelerated and rode out of the garage making a sharp turn as she left it.

As she rode out of the series of garage lock-ups, she saw where the gun shots were coming from. Talon Agents, two of them dressed in black with distinct masks with a T-shaped dye on them.

“We need to lose them and fast,” Dany shouted as she began to ride down the street taking sharp turns to try and lose the agents that were chasing them on hover boards.

“But how?” she heard Junkrat shout to her, slightly muffled by the helmet.

“Grenades!” she shouted back. Junkrat, still holding onto her, grabbed his Grenade Launcher that was strapped to his back and turned to fire it. Two grenades flew through the air and exploded at the base of the boards sending the agents flying. They landed in a heap as Dany turned another corner and began to circle back to the rendezvous point.

“Nice one Jamie, now let’s get back to the ship, I hope Lúcio, Roadie and D.Va didn’t have trouble.”


End file.
